


On the Stage

by scifigeek14



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotp, Gen, M/M, Other, sebastian POV, thad/sebastian friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. Sebastian is making his Broadway debut and his best friend, Thad, comes to see his show. It is just a shame that Thad has given up the stage. Sebastian POV. NOT a Thad/Sebastian romance. Mentions of Jeffbastian and Thad/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Stage

“Sup, dude?”  Thad answered after the phone rang three times.

“Sup?” I repeated him incredulously, “You _are_ coming tonight right?”

“Did we have plans?” He asked and if I could I would reach through the phone and smack him.

“It’s my fucking Broadway debut, asshole. I gave you your ticket months ago!”

“Relax man! I was just joking you.  Have I ever let you down before man? Like I would miss something that important.”

“You showed up halfway through my wedding, drunk.” I reminded him.

“I had just gotten dumped! Cut a guy some slack.”

“We’ll you two got back together so you have no excuse this time. So be there or I will be upset and you will have to grovel and beg and do something embarrassing to make it up to me.” I heard him laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be warming up or something?” He asked.  I looked at my watch and sighed.

“Probably. You gunna bring your gal? You know that she is invited of course, right?”

“She’s got family something or other. Now go get ready. I’ll be there.”  He promised and I hung up.

I was halfway through my second solo of the first act when I saw that the seat I had reserved for him in the front row had finally been filled. I resisted rolling my eyes due to the sheer fact it didn’t match the mood of the number at all. At least he bothered to come at all.

When the show finished he was the first one up on his feet for the standing ovation and I smiled at him instantly forgiving him. He was my best friend after all. I after a few rounds of bows I returned to my dressing room where there were flowers waiting for me from my family and Jeff  who were coming out for a different show and couldn’t make tonight. I sat back in my chair and took a breath for the first time that night. Then I looked in the mirror and laughed.

Forty full minutes later I had wiped off all my show make up and changed out of my costume and Thad still hadn’t stopped in to see me. I wondered if he had just left or if he was waiting for me outside the theater. I had told the ushers to allow him back stage. I hope he hadn’t gotten himself into trouble. I got up and wandered off in search of him. I checked the dressing rooms first, congratulating anyone who was left as I went. He wasn’t there. I asked a security guard if they had seen a shortish guy wandering around looking cocky. They pointed me towards the stage.

When I found him he was standing directly on the center of the stage where I had been earlier.  I smiled. For such a small guy, standing alone on a Broadway stage, he really had great stage presence.  There was a reason he always got the girls to giggle over him when he sang back at school with the Warblers. He was just so confident on a stage.

“Hey, Asshole!” I shouted up to him causing him to blink and look over at me. He seemed to come out of a daze, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you were late.” He smirked.

“Fashionably so.” Was his answer and I couldn’t help but chuckle. I climbed up the steps on the wings of the stage and walked out to him.

“You were kick ass, bro.”

“Thanks. What ya doing up here on your own? Dreaming of stealing my lead?” I winked and he chuckled with a head shake.

“You know my stage career ended with the Warbler’s disqualification. Now I only sing in the shower or for my stupid cat.”

“It’s never too late.” I offered and he shrugged, scuffing his shoe against the floor of the stage.

“I was never a theater dork. There is no way to make a living singing acapella pop songs by yourself.”

“You could lose the acapella part and become a pop star or a rock star of something. You have the stage presence. Or at least the smirk.” He laughed.

“Thanks, Dick face. But I think I missed my calling as teen idol.” I smacked his arm.

“Can you be serious for a second? I am trying to be supportive and say nice shit about you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s gay.” He teased.

“No, what is gay is what I did last night.” I grinned and he shook his head at me.

“I don’t wanna know the details. Come on. Let’s go get a drink or something. My treat.” He turned and gave a dramatic bow out to the empty chairs and I knew that, even if he killed me for it, I would get him performing again. He’d thank me later.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who RPs thad and complained that no one writes fics about him.


End file.
